Maxwell Smart, Prisoner of Pleasure
by Genni Stanfer
Summary: Max awakens tied to a chair in his apartment, but he never would have guessed 99 was behind it. Fed up with Max noticing other women instead of her, 99 decides to take drastic steps to do something about it. Inspired by a final scene in Episode 117 Kisses For KAOS. One-shot, would you believe Two-shot. Max/99
1. Chapter 1

Max awakens tied to a chair in his apartment, but he never would have guessed 99 was behind it. Fed up with Max noticing other women instead of her, 99 decides to take drastic steps to do something about it. Inspired by a final scene in Episode 117 Kisses For KAOS. One-shot, would you believe Two-shot. Max/99

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I will be forever grateful to the ones (Mel Brooks, Don Adams etc) who created such an amazing, hilarious show.

Maxwell Smart, Prisoner of Pleasure (2012)

by: Genni Stanfer

Max slowly awoke. He shook his head trying to clear it. What had happened? He went to move his arm but something was restraining it. He looked down and saw that his forearms and wrists were strapped to a chair. He tried to pull them free but it was no use. He looked around. At least he was still in his apartment. He noticed that his shirt was nowhere to be seen. He sat in the chair bare-chested with his back to the wall of windows in his study. His apartment was high enough up with no other buildings on this side for anyone to see in. Which was especially important in his line of work. But what was going on? He struggled again.

Agent 99 watched him from the corner of the room as he struggled. A thrill going through her as she saw the muscles flex in his arms. No one would have expected Agent 86 was in that good a shape. She feared he might actually break the bonds. His chest was sprinkled with coarse, dark hair and she longed to run her fingers through it, then let them drift down to his flat stomach, then even lower still . . .

She stepped towards him. "99! You're here. Quick, get me out of this. I don't know what happened but whomever did this may still be in the apartment."

"_Who_, Max," she softly corrected his grammar.

"I don't know who, 99. Just untie me."

"I mean it's '_who_ever did this'".

"Who? Are you sure?" Now that she had reached him she put a finger to his lips. He started and looked up at her. "99 what are you doing?"

She bent down and kissed him. When she stepped back it took him a minute to remember where he was. "99 what's gotten into you. This isn't the time for that. There could be killers coming in here at any moment."

"No there won't be."

"How do you know?"

"Because I tied you up."

"You what?!"

"I tied you up Max. I saw you working with that other woman, Agent 103. I saw how much you were enjoying her company. I've waited so long for you to notice me -"

"I've noticed you 99, more than noticed you. You know I care about you."

"But you treat me more like a friend, someone to look out for and protect. I want you to see me as a woman."

"Believe me 99, I do see you as a woman."

"I saw you kiss 103 and I saw you go back to her apartment last night."

"Nothing happened. I'm not supposed to say, but considering these circumstances -" he tugged on his restraints "- I think I had better. We were on a top secret assignment. I had to pretend we were together."

"I'll bet you were pretending. But I'm going to make you realize once and for all the woman that I can be. And believe me it will be a lesson you'll never forget."

"99, this isn't like you. You're always so sweet. I didn't realize you could get so jealous." He was surprised by her uncharacteristic behaviour, but also pleased that it turned out she liked him more than he had thought.

"Well, I'm tired of being so nice and sweet all the time."

"99-" She stopped him with another kiss. He kissed her back passionately. Finally he was able to do what he had secretly longed to do for quite some time now. Her fingers slid down his arms feeling the muscles there as he unconsciously pulled against the restraints. Then her fingertips lightly brushed through the hair on his chest. Max kissed a trail down her neck and breathed, "How about letting me out of these straps now?"

"You're not getting off that easy."

He groaned, his head going back as she began to trail kisses down his throat, then across his chest, even nipping one of his nipples. His stomach clenched. Her fingernails scratched across his stomach.

She noticed his body had a fair amount of scars on it. She wasn't surprised considering his profession and the amount of battles he'd gone through with KAOS agents. Her heart went out to him anyway for the pain he had endured time and time again. Though the pain was long gone now the marks would forever remain. A newer scar caught her attention. "Max, what's this scar on your side?"

"It's nothing."

She gasped as she remembered. "Is that from when that KAOS agent came at us with a knife and you jumped in front of me. You said he only scratched you."

"He did."

"A scratch wouldn't leave a scar like that. You shouldn't have jumped in front of me."

"I had to 99. I couldn't let you get hurt."

"Oh, Max." She kissed him again. Her hands went to his thighs, rubbing up and down the insides, getting ever closer but not quite touching his most private part, until finally she rubbed him through his pants.

"99 –" Max gasped. She stopped and shrugged out of her jacket. Then she straddled his thighs on the chair, bringing her chest level with his face. She slowly began to undo the buttons of her blouse. Max could no longer stand it. To speed things up he leaned forward and taking one of the buttons between his teeth, he yanked it off and spit it out onto the floor.

99 stilled for a second. Maybe Max had really noticed her. She didn't expect he desired her enough to rip her clothes off. Excitement encouraged her to continue. Finally her shirt was off, joining the button on the floor.

Max kissed his way from her collar bone to her breasts. With his teeth he carefully tugged down one of her bra cups, hooking it beneath her breast. He looked up into her eyes and satisfied with what he saw he took her breast into his mouth and sucked. Her head fell back. Her fingers ran through his hair as she held his head to her chest. The tip of his tongue flicked her nipple and thinking it unfair that one breast should get all the attention he moved to the right one. He tugged down the other side of her bra and administered the same treatment until reluctantly she pulled away. He feared for a moment that she hadn't liked what he'd done, but as he watched her take her bra off completely, followed the rest of her clothes, he knew he could stop worrying. She was standing close enough to his right hand that he was able to stroke her hip. He squeezed, his fingers trying to guide her back to him. She stepped out of his reach. He gazed at her standing naked before him. "You're beautiful 99."

She blushed. "So are you, Max." She didn't stop to realize she meant to say Max was handsome not beautiful, but he didn't notice either.

"Why thank you 99," he replied.

She kissed him again. Her fingers trailing quickly down to the belt of his pants. She undid the buckle, taking note that his arms weren't the only things being restrained. She pulled his belt clear then undid his pants. Tugging them down followed by his underwear, he sprang free. He was surprisingly large. Tentatively she took him in her hand, weighing him. Then she stroked him and squeezed. He groaned again. Suddenly she found herself wondering what this velvety soft skin encasing a rod of steel would feel like inside her mouth. Before she could think on how scandalous she was being, she took him into her mouth and sucked.

Max restrained a cry of shock and pleasure. His hands clenched into fists and the muscles in his arms bulged. Her tongue swirled around him as his hips jerked forward. Max's restraint had been tested so many times on assignments, but never like this. He'd had to hold himself back from the charms of beautiful women before but never one he desired as much as 99. Just when he thought he couldn't hold back any longer she stopped.

She straddled him again. He had imagined this moment so many times, in so many different ways. The two of them on some dangerous assignment, caught up in the thrill of a narrow escape or fearing they may never live to see another day, going for it with nothing to lose. He would never, in a million years have imagined this.  
He could see her hesitation as she hovered above him. He looked directly into her eyes and revealed the secret he'd been guarding for so long. "I love you 99."

She smiled with relief. It was true, she could see it in his eyes. Hear it in his voice. "I love you too, Max." She lowered herself onto him. Uttering a small cry of pain, biting her lip she kept her eyes downcast so Max wouldn't see.

But he knew. "99," he said tenderly, almost as a sigh. His heart swelled. She had given herself to him. Only him. He longed to touch her face, to hold her. He leaned forward and kissed her. Kissed her until her body became accustomed to him inside her. Then he began to move.

The sun had gone down and their bodies, now wet with sweat, glistened in the moonlight shining in through the windows. They were both gasping. Max gave another tug on his restraints and finally his right arm was free. He wrapped it around her. Pulling her body flush against his.

The hair on his chest rubbed against her breasts. The friction adding to the wonderful sensations she was feeling lower down. She felt like her mind and body were about to overload. She clenched around him one last time as her climax came and she screamed his name. He called out hers soon after as he released his essence into her. Or at least he called out her number, since she had never told him her real name. Not even the chief knew her real name.

With his free arm he somehow found the strength to lift her up and reluctantly slipped out of her. He sat her across his lap and she nestled into his shoulder. He rested his chin on her head, sighing contentedly.

She reached forward and undid the straps of is left arm, noticing his wrist was now raw. "Oh, I'm sorry Max," she said rubbing it.

He pulled his arm from her grasp and wrapped around her. "That's alright. I've been through worse." He teased and she laughed. "99 I never knew you felt this way about me."

"For someone named Smart you can be pretty dumb sometimes. There's been so many times when I've given you signs about how I felt. There's been so many opportunities and suggestions."

"But did you ever tell me how you felt?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then I rest my case."

"But how can you notice details about KAOS agents that no one else would? You can recognize them in their most cunning disguises, notice their small mannerisms, spot anything that looks out of place. How could you not see how I felt?"

"I don't know 99. Maybe because I was trying so hard not to notice you that I didn't notice." He had an expression on his face like he was trying to figure out if what he had just said made any sense.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I've been crazy about you 99, since I first met you, but I didn't think you felt the same way. Besides we have a duty to perform. I couldn't let my feelings for you get in the way. You could get hurt and I would never be able to forgive myself if I let that happen. So I just sort of turned my feelings off. They teach you that in spy school, you know."

"Oh, Max I never knew."

"By the way, how did you tie me up, 99? The last thing I remember you came to the apartment. You said you had an urgent message from the chief. I just turned around for a moment then . . . the next thing I know I wake up strapped to a chair."

99 looked sheepish. "I, uh . . . gave you a karate chop. Then I . . .um . . . dragged you to the chair."

"Wow, remind me never to get on your bad side again."

99 laughed in spite of herself.

"Come on. I think we better go to bed." He didn't want to move, but he liked the idea of her in his bed even more. He stood up taking her with him. He carried her to his bedroom and deposited her on the bed. He reached into the drawer of his bedside table and before 99 knew what he was doing, he pulled her arms above her head and she heard the familiar sound of handcuffs being snapped closed.

He switched on the light. "Time for a little payback, don't you think?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

99 looked up to see she was handcuffed to the secret telephone door of his headboard. "Max!" she cried in protest.

"Now, now 99. All's fair . . ."

She struggled, wincing a little as the handcuffs bit into her wrists.

Max examined her wrists. "Try not to struggle 99. Just relax and try to exhibit control. Like I did."

"Right Max. That's why you broke one of the straps restraining you?"

"Yes, well, we all have our limits." He looked up to the ceiling briefly then went to his dresser and pulled out some handkerchiefs.

"You're not going to blindfold me as well?"

"No 99. These are for the handcuffs." He tucked them in around her wrists so she wouldn't get hurt. "Interesting thought though." He kissed her before she could say anything more.

"Oh Max," she sighed as he laid down on top of her, supporting most of his weight with his arms so as not to crush her. "I really want to touch you."

"Now you know how I felt 99." He teased softly. He kissed a trail down her body, from her jaw, down her neck, over the swell of her breast, to her stomach . . . He parted her legs a little and kissed her inner thigh. 99 writhed on the bed.

"Max," she begged as he kissed her higher and higher along the inside of her leg. At the same time his hand stroked the soft skin behind her knee and her calf. He paused when he reached the apex of her thighs, his warm breath blowing softly against her most private area. Her hips jerked. Was he going a little too far too fast? He wondered. He considered himself to be somewhat of a gentleman after all. He didn't want her to think he was some kind of animal. Though the way he had ripped a button off her shirt earlier probably didn't help his case. Still . . . His fingers moved almost without conscious thought and he rubbed her at her center.

99 gasped as his fingers worked their magic on her. He kissed her open mouth as he continued teasing her while his other hand squeezed, massaged, and pinched her breast. His strong hands which had been used on many occasions as weapons were now gently, sometimes roughly, giving pleasures to her body that she had never known before. "Max please . . ."

"What 99?" His question was uttered with ragged breath. Partly from his racing pulse, partly with a desperate need to hear her say how much she wanted him.

"I need you . . ."

"Yes?"

". . . in me."

Max needed no further urging. She let out a whimper when his hand left her, but it was quickly replaced by the hard length of him pressing against her entrance. He looked directly in her eyes. "Ready 99?" She couldn't speak, only nodded. His strong hands pinned her hips to the bed as he entered her. She cried out his name and he revelled in the sound of it being torn from her throat. He moved, his hands now tracing her body. His mouth following the trail of his hands.

She was dying to touch him now. She had to run her fingers over his chest, through the hair there, over his back, bringing him closer to her. She gave another tug on her handcuffs and the door to the secret Control phone came off. It hit Max on the head. "Oh Max, I'm sorry!"

He stilled, rubbing the back of his head. "Well I've learned one thing." He paused. "Actually two things."

"What's that Max?"

"Well One: You should never handcuff someone to the door of your secret spy phone of your headboard. And Two: Getting hit on the head can really kill the mood."

99 couldn't help smiling as he pouted. She kissed his forehead softly. "Maybe I can do something about that," she whispered. She kissed him on the lips. With her hands still handcuffed together she ran them over his chest. Then she broke the kiss so she could put her hands over his head and rub them up and down his back instead. Her hips moved restlessly with him still inside her. Her mouth moved to his chest where she licked and gently bit down on one of his nipples, at the same time she tried to make herself clench around him. It worked.

Max sucked in a breath. "What did they teach you in spy school?" He stared at her wide-eyed as he started to move again. His steady rhythm grew faster. She watched fascinated as the muscles strained in his neck before all conscious thought left her completely as she was swept away in a storm of sensation. Finally all the pressure building inside her burst with her release and Max followed in her wake.

He slipped out of her and collapsed beside her, gasping on the bed. 99's eyes had fluttered closed and she was fast asleep with her hands still cuffed behind him. He liked laying in the circle of her arms. He could stay there forever. He sighed and lifted her arms from around him. He slipped off the bed, taking the broken secret door with him. He looked at it for a moment, shaking his head then quietly set it on the floor. He got the keys and carefully removed the handcuffs. Despite the handkerchiefs, her wrists still had a few red marks.

He settled in close to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. They had been though so much together. So many dangerous missions, never knowing if they would survive and now this. There were times when he'd been worried out of his mind for her, but he'd done his best not to show it. For the moment she was safe. He wished he could keep her here, safe in his arms forever. But they had a duty to fight the forces of evil and rottenness in the world. He would never give up is job and neither would she. He would never ask her to. He wasn't sure what this night would mean for them, but he hoped there would be many more like it. And maybe somehow, some way they could eventually make a life together.

She snuggled closer to him in her sleep and muttered his name, taking him out of his thoughts. He smiled, pulling her closer still. Then he let himself succumb to the most peaceful night's sleep he had ever had.


End file.
